jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Glue Man
Gabe "Glue Man" Degrossi's first appearance was at the first ever Jerma Rumble when he entered as 17th contestant, after he enters the stage, Jerma states that he made a poll on twitter at the beginning of Jerma Rumble to ask who was the worst shit character ever made, he then continues by saying that in less than 10 seconds Glue Man got over 97,000 votes, which should make him the worst shit character in the Jerma universe, Glue Man then proved to be a strong fighter and quite possibly the smartest character ever seen. Glue Man is made out of glue as stated in Jermania 2014 by Jerma. He also is the focus of a limited edition shirt created by Jerma himself. File:GlueManAttack.PNG|Glue Man attacking Grandpa Backstory It was revealed in the video "Who's Ready for some B-Ball?" that Glue Man was once the best basket ball player to ever live, he was the captain of the Boston Celtics and a team mate of Frank Pizza, they never lost any matches and Gabe Degrossi got his nick name "The Glue Man" for his abilities using the ball and sticking it to his hands like if it was covered in glue. At the end of the video Glue Man got awarded with the "Player of the Game" award. Later on the presenter says "I hope to God! Nothing bad happens to this guy like ten years from now" revealing that Glue Man had a terrible accident that ruined his life and made him become what he is today, made out of glue. It is not revealed yet what happened to him in that span of time and maybe it has a connection with the scientists that made Bat Boy. Physical Appearance Glue Man is shown the best character in the Jerma rumble,he is a tall,hansom man with light gray skin that is supposed to resemble the color of glue. He is one of the few characters to have a sixty-pack. He is shown wearing brown pants and dark blue boots, he always wears a long cyan colored cape. His face is extremely long and at some point it looks like it's as pointy as The Pencil's head. He has a very large chin, long and thin ears and an oddly shaped mouth which makes him look he is always sad. His long nose sharply contrasts his small, pupil-less eyes, and his eyebrows are barely visible. He has an extremely large forehead. File:GlueManCloseup.PNG|A close up on Glue Man's face In the ring Glue Man is usually shown to prefer kicking instead of punching. For some unknown reason he is always aiming for the oldest one in the ring, leading some to believe that he is a wise man. He first appeared in Jerma Rumble 2 as the 17th fighter, and is subsequently double-teamed while trying to attack Grandpa and Danny Devito. After some time he manages to toss Danny Devito out of the ring. He then proceeds fighting where at the end after Jerma eliminates Byeah #419 he is one of the two last contenders. Jerma holds out for roughly a minute before being defeated by Glue man, the Champion of the First Jerma Rumble. Glue Man is not seen in the Second Jerma Rumble. However, after Jerma is eliminated, a behind-the-scenes camera captures Glue Man is seen walking to his car when Jerma starts attacking him. Jerma then proceeds to die to glue man. This assault by Jerma set Glue Man up as a fan-favourite and protagonist during Jermania 2014. Glue Man's goal in Jermania 2014 is to burry Jerma. With his honour at stake, Glue Man throughs Jerma into Captain crunch's cerial. In Jerma Rumble 3 Glue Man enters as fourth contendant where he shows off his expensive fireworks which he "paid $60 for". After fighting using his usual technique, he kills Zeraksos File:GlueManEliminate.PNG|Glue Man eliminating Danny Devito GlueManEliminated.PNG|Glue Man getting eliminated by Jerma GlueManSmash.PNG|Glue Man getting his head smashed into his car's window by Jerma GlueManvsJerma.PNG|Glue Man vs Jerma in a ladder match in Jermania 2014 JermaCheapShot.PNG|Glue Man getting kicked in the testicles by Jerma GlueManEliminated2.PNG|Glue Man getting double teamed by The Giant Rat and Count Chocula moments before getting eliminated Other Appearances Glueman: A timeless Hero Glueman was the first creature of the Jermaverse to ever appear on a Human T-shirt in his tribute. Thanks to Lord Jerma, limited humans have had the chance of officially immortalising Glueman's body and owning a piece of Jerma Channel History. Glueman's t-shirt costed not 12,000, not 8000, not even 5000 dollars, but the simbolic amount of 20USD. The artifact is unfortunatelly no longer avaliable for purchase, but Lord Jerma can finally say the considered Worst Character Ever and Useless by himself is finally Timeless. Who's Ready for Some B-Ball? Glue Man was also seen as the captain of the Boston Celtics in the video "Who's Ready for Some B-Ball?", this is the video where it reveals his real name is Gabe Degrossi, where it's then confirmed by Jerma during the third Jerma Rumble where Glue Man is fighting against Frank Pizza. The video begins with someone changing channels where he then encounters a channel with a b-ball match, Boston Celtics against Bucks, the Boston Celtics always score from the other side of the field, after a bit of time it is revealed that Gabe Degrossi got his nick name "The Glue Man" because he sticks the ball in his hand like if it was covered in glue and he has the ability to control the ball like no other human, he then told his team mates how to do it and that made the Boston Celtics win 282 to 84. GlueManNBA.PNG|Glue Man's face in the NBA video (around 10 years before the first Jerma Rumble) GluemanNBA2.PNG|Glue Man (In the left) passing the ball to Frank Pizza (In the right) gluemannba3.PNG|Gabe "The Glue Man" Degrossi, one of the best players, if not the best, of all Rumble House Glue Man has also appeared in another video by Jerma called The Rumble House, he is seen as a normal man with cyan skin, no cape and short black pants instead of his brown pants. He is usually seen working out or listening to the music. He became really famous and made a lot of friends in a bar. File:JermaSpilling.PNG|Jerma spilling a drink on Glue Man GlueManCool.PNG|Glue Man with all his friends at the bar being the coolest guy of the group Trivia * Glue Man has been revealed to be made out of glue. * It is unknown how Glue Man can feel the pain and how he can bleed since he's made out of glue. * Glue Man was a part of the Celtics and Frank Pizza was his team-mate. * His theme song is Run Amok by Kevin MacLeod. * Glue Man may have been turned into a man made out of glue by the same scientists that made Bat Boy. * In Jerma Rumble 1, a poll was conducted to see who was the shittiest character. Glue Man won by a large margin. * Glue Man's finishing move in JWF is a Tombstone Piledriver - it is only seen once, at Jermania 2014, and even then it kills Captain Crunch. * In Jerma Rumble 3, he is referred to as "everyone's favorite character." Category:Shitty Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Characters